Sólo nos tomó una vida
by Henai-chan
Summary: Cinco años después de derrotar a Cell, Trunks se encuentra con que su madre quiere revivir a todos los que fueron asesinados por los androides, pero eso incluiría revivir a Vegeta, ¿seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre o habrá cambiado un poco luego de haber estado en el infierno por casi 25 años?. One shot.


¡Hola! Tenía años sin publicar nada, pero hace poco estaba pensando sobre Mirai Trunks y su futuro, y se me ocurrió que quizás tuvo un final feliz a largo plazo. Quizás el personaje de Vegeta se salga un poco de original, pero intenté apegarme lo más que pude :D bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean.

Aclaración:

Dragon Ball Z, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation.

**SÓLO NOS TOMÓ UNA VIDA**

Bulma sonreía ante los planos que tenía enfrente, lo había estado pensando desde hace mucho pero no había tenido tiempo con la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Trunks entró justo a tiempo para captar la sonrisa de su madre, ¿qué se traía entre manos? Habían pasado ya 5 años desde que había acabado con Cell y el mundo estaba en total paz, por lo que no le sorprendía ver a su madre animada trabajando en algún proyecto de la compañía, después de todo ella era la presidenta actual.

-"¡Trunks!"- dijo exaltada Bulma, haciéndole un ademán para que se acercara a ella, lo cual hizo –"¿Qué te parece?"-

Trunks no entendía la pregunta hasta que vio los planos –"¿Una nave?"-

-"No cualquier nave, una nave espacial… como la que te conté cuando Goku fue a Namekusei"-

Trunks encarnó una ceja antes de comprender por completo lo que le estaba sugiriendo –"Mamá…"-

Antes de que su hijo la sermoneara, levantó una mano para indicarle que se callara –"He estado pensando, en el pasado Goku fue a Namekusei y trajo consigo a Dende"- explicó mientras tomaba los planos y los enrollaba –"Ahora que estamos en completa paz, podríamos ir a pedirle a los namekus que alguno de ellos se volviera nuestro nuevo Kami-sama"-

Trunks sabía el plan antes de que su madre se lo dijera, lo pudo leer en sus ojos, y realmente no tenía nada de malo, así que sonrió –"Claro mamá, porqué no, pero si yo voy, no tendrás ayuda en la compañía y…"-

-"Trunks"- interrumpió ella tomando un tono serio –"El mundo te ve como un héroe, tú no puedes irte, el mundo ha estado en calma porque sabe que te tiene a ti, por eso he decido ir yo"-

Trunks asintió lentamente, sabía que no podía discutir con su madre sobre eso, ella no daría su brazo a torcer. Le sonrió y asintió –"Está bien mamá, te ayudaré a construir la nave"-

No tardaron ni una semana en construirla, es cierto que la tecnología había tenido un alto en el avance por la existencia de los androides y la casi extinción humana, pero eso era ya historia. Corporación Cápsula se había vuelto a colocar en la cima del avance tecnológico y el hacer la nave en una semana era prueba de ello.

Trunks estaba con su traje de trabajo totalmente engrasado y con una sonrisa en el rostro, le gustaba crear cosas tanto como entrenar. Bulma estaba igualmente feliz, sabía que sería un viaje mucho menos peligroso que el anterior y por eso se sentía totalmente despreocupada.

-"Partiré mañana"- dijo ella colocándose las manos en las caderas –"Ya le pedí a 16 que me acompañara para que no estés preocupado, Trunks"-

Trunks asintió. Luego de vencer a los androides y a Cell, recordó la existencia de Número 16 , en el pasado él había sido de gran ayuda y había sido un ser muy amable, excepto por su misión de asesinar a Goku, así que Trunks decidió probar suerte y buscar el laboratorio del Dr. Maki y despertarlo, sabía que si resultaba ser lo opuesto al androide que conocía no le costaría nada destruirlo, pero resultó que ese androide era igual… no se explicaba porqué, ya que los otros dos androides habían sido lo opuesto a los del pasado, pero presumía que era porque este androide era una máquina en su totalidad, no tenía personalidad que fuese alterada por algo del futuro.

Trunks se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre –"Feliz noche, mamá"- dijo antes de dirigirse a la casa.

Bulma sonreía. Estaba muy satisfecha con lo que acababan de hacer y le gustaba más la idea de que Trunks estuviera de acuerdo, su hijo era todo para ella y realmente no quería discutir con él. Se dio media vuelta y entró a la casa por la cocina, había intentado restaurar la casa como era antes de los androides, pero realmente le había dado un toque más moderno. Al encender la luz se topó con No. 16 y Puar, quien estaba comiendo un resto de pastel. Puar levantó la mirada y le dio una gran sonrisa a Bulma.

-"Hola Bulma, estábamos esperándote"- dijo alegremente antes de flotar hacia ella y darle un tierno abrazo en el cuello, cosa que solía hacer normalmente. No. 16 sólo sonreía, o eso parecía al menos. Desde que Trunks los despertó, Bulma se lo presentó al Maestro Roshi, Puar y Uulong, quienes lo recibieron sin prestar atención al hecho de que era un androide. Al tener No. 16 una habilidad natural con los animales, él y Puar congeniaron tan bien que ahora era normal ver a Puar en la corporación o a 16 en la isla del Maestro Roshi.

Bulma saludó a Puar con cariño y se excusó al salir de la cocina, sabía que mañana sería un día cansado.

-V-B-

El viaje había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Roshi, Uulong, Puar y 16 habían terminado acompañándola al final. Trunks se había quedado más tranquilo al saber que más personas irían con su madre, además que el trabajo en la oficina lo mantenía muy ocupado, a veces tan sólo le daban ganas de salir volando por la ventana, pero luego recordaba que su madre lo había educado mejor que eso.

La nave tocó suelo Nameku 6 días después de haber despegado, hubiese sido difícil de encontrar el nuevo planeta, por no decir imposible, de no haber sido por Uranai Baba, quien se había comunicado con Kaio-sama para conseguir las coordenadas exactas del planeta. Bulma sonrió al recordar la primera vez que fue en busque de ese planeta, ya hace más de 25 años… tanto tiempo. Se vio en el espejo antes de salir de la nave, no era que se le notara la edad, simplemente se miraba más madura que antes… y más sabia que antes. Todos esperaban sus instrucciones para bajar, a diferencia de Krillin y Gohan que bajaron de golpe la primera vez que llegaron a Namekusei. Bulma exhaló levemente y les indicó que bajaran.

Los namekusei-jins los estaban esperando puesto que Kaioo-sama se había comunicado con ellos y les había informado de lo que sucedería. Todos estaban algo emocionado puesto que no habían recibido visitas de la Tierra desde hace mucho tiempo. Bulma sonrió al reconocer al Patriarca, quien le devolvió la sonrisa al reconocerla.

-"Patriarca…"- Dijo ella sin saber cómo saludarlo.

-"Terrícolas"- dijo él de manera de saludo –"Nos informaron de su predicamento en la Tierra"- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran ver a un joven namekusei-jin parado detrás de él. Bulma lo reconoció de inmediato –"Dende se ofreció sin dudarlo"- dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro de Dende –"Él viene de la más alta Familia del Dragón, será de gran ayuda para ustedes"-

Bulma lo vio con una sonrisa, lo que lo hizo sonrojarlo, era tal como lo recordaba –"Será de gran ayuda. Muchas gracias, Dende"- dijo antes de acercarse a él y darle la mano. En otra época hubiese hecho un gran escándalo para demostrar su gratitud, pero ahora sabía cómo controlarse mejor que hace 25 años.

-"Pueden quedarse aquí cuanto gusten, dudo que irse de viaje en este momento sea lo más aconsejable. Merecen descansar"- dijo el Patriarca.

Los demás asintieron y decidieron quedarse a descansar un poco en ese lugar. Número 16 estaba encantado con los animales y la naturaleza del lugar, nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado un lugar tan pacífico. Los namekus les ofrecieron hospedaje en una de las casas más amplias que habían en la aldea central. Realmente se les hizo muy difícil dormir, puesto que en este planeta tampoco existía la noche, así que Bulma sólo se recostó y esperó que el cansancio la hiciera dormir.

-V-B-

El viaje de regreso se había dado sin percances, lo que ayudó a que Dende se calmara más puesto que era obvio que estaba muy nervioso, ¿él sería el nuevo dios de la Tierra? Era cierto que era él muy bueno con la creación de las esferas, pero más de eso no sabía qué esperar de su nueva asignación. Bulma le puso una mano en la espalda y le dio una sonrisa, dándole a entender que no debía preocuparse.

Trunks abrazó a su madre al nomás salir de la nave, estaba aliviado de verla sin novedades, además que así se quitaba un poco el peso de encima de la corporación. Y luego vio a Dende, era más grande que el que había conocido en el pasado, pero era obvio puesto que había una diferencia de 5 años. Le estrechó la mano y le sonrió, él sería un excelente Kami-sama.

-"Te llevaré con Mr. Popo"- dijo Trunks sin saber muy bien qué decir –"¿No necesitas algo más antes de irnos?"- realmente no había interactuado mucho con el Dende del pasado, así que no sabía realmente qué hacer o decir. Dende negó con la cabeza y agradeció su atención, pero estaba muy ansioso como para tomar agua ahora.

-"Antes de eso"- interrumpió Bulma –"Vamos a comer un poco"-

Trunks le sonrió a su madre, él sabía cocinar muy bien, pero por estar trabajando no había podido comer como debería, además que con Roshi y los demás sería una comida muy entretenida.

-V-B-

Trunks estaba dando vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir. El tan solo pensar que mañana juntarían las Esferas del Dragón le causaba insomnio. Abrió los ojos de par en par, él no sabía realmente para qué querían las Esferas del Dragón, el mundo estaba en paz y no miraba problemas en el futuro. Su madre tenía algo en mente y él lo sabía, pero no podía descubrir qué… ¿sería que quería revivir a todos los que habían muerto por los androides? Se sentó en su cama y volteó a ver el reloj, ¿6am? Emitió un suspiro ya frustrado, puesto que sabía que ya no era hora de estar en cama. Había adquirido la rutina de salir a correr un poco y luego entrenar en la cámara de gravedad, su madre y él la habían construido cuando derrotó a Cell.

Se puso de pie y se puso un pantalón deportivo gris y una camiseta blanca. Salió de su recámara y se dirigió a la sala, generalmente ahí encontraba a 16 viendo televisión, puesto que nunca dormía. Para su sorpresa encontró a su madre en la cocina, al lado de la sala, preparando el desayuno.

-"Buenos días Trunks"- le sonrió mientras sostenía un sartén con la mano derecha –"Veo que saldrás a correr. 16 nos hizo el favor de ir a buscar las esferas en la noche, para que así ahorráramos tiempo"- dijo dándose la vuelta para saludar a su hijo con un beso –"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó al notar que su hijo tenía la mirada perdida.

-"¿Qué planeas pedir con las esferas?"- preguntó sin rodeos.

-"Pues es obvio, Trunks, quiero revivir a todos los que murieron por culpa de los androides, eso nunca debió haber pasado"-

"Pero pasó", pensó Trunks mientras se sentaba en la mesa –"Sabes que Goku no revivirá"- dijo sin saber cómo dirigirse al tema que era inevitable.

Bulma asintió y se sentó frente a su hijo –"Es una lástima"- admitió –"Me gustaría ver a Goku de nuevo, pero las esferas no podrán revivirlo puesto que murió naturalmente…"- luego puso la mano sobre la de su hijo –"Debemos hacerlo"- dijo finalmente, sabía que su hijo estaba preocupada por ella… porque ambos sabían que realmente no era en Goku quienes ambos estaban pensando, sino en alguien totalmente distinto. Vegeta.

Trunks asintió y decidió no tocar más el tema –"Está bien, mamá. Iré a correr, cuando venga llamaremos a Shen Long"-

Bulma vio salir a su hijo mientras ponía una fachada de alegría, pero sabía muy bien que su hijo podía ver a través de ella. Cuando estuvo segura de que Trunks estuviera lejos, se desplomó en la cocina. Volvería a verlo luego de 25 años. Cerró los ojos y recordó cuando Trunks le preguntaba por su padre. Bulma siempre le intentó pintar una realidad no tan oscura cuando le hablaba de él, de hecho fue ella quien se sorprendió al saber que Vegeta había enfurecido al ver herido a Trunks y había arremetido contra Cell. Él jamás le demostró una pizca de cariño a ella, nunca dejó su frialdad a un lado, ni siquiera mientras ella estuvo embarazada. No sabía qué esperar luego de tantos años, sabía que seguramente Vegeta estaba en el infierno, y dudaba que su estadía ahí lo hubiese hecho menos frío. Suspiró al reconocer que quizás no era el mejor plan el revivirlo, tal vez podía modificar el deseo y pedir que las personas de corazón puro revivieran, eso sería una gran mejora realmente, pero ella quería verlo de nuevo; llevaba ya tanto tiempo sin pensar en él que encontrase a sí misma pensándolo tanto era algo agobiante. Es cierto que Vegeta sólo era parte del paquete en el deseo de revivir a todos, pero no podía evitar estar algo ansiosa, ¿cómo reaccionaría?, ¿se quedaría de nuevo? Si debía admitir algo es que le había sorprendido el hecho de que él se quedara en la Tierra luego de la batalla de Freezer, aunque asumía que era sólo para vencer a Goku, pero aún así se decidió quedar con ella… con su hijo, quizás era su imaginación lo que a hacía pensar de esa manera, pero la hacía sentir mejor.

Vio el reloj, 6:30am, se iría a bañar puesto que sabía que Trunks regresaría en media hora y ya no había vuelta atrás. Se dirigió al baño de su cuarto, no sin antes pasar inspeccionando su casa. Habían muchos cuartos vacíos, puesto que su casa se había utilizado como refugio durante la restauración de la ciudad, pero había un cuarto que no permitió que nadie usara más que ella. El de él. De hecho se había instalado en él desde la reparación de la ciudad, pero francamente se le hacía difícil dormir ahí, el recuerdo de Vegeta la seguía cuando entraba en ese lugar. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió utilizar el baño de otro cuarto.

-V-B-

Ambos estaban parados frente a las esferas, había decido llamar a Shen Long desde el Templo Sagrado. Trunks sentía los nervios de su mamá, y francamente él estaba algo nervioso también.

Dende estaba parado junto a Mr. Popo, quien estaba ahora bastante feliz al tener un nuevo Kami-sama. –"¿Están listos?"- preguntó sonriendo. Estaba muy orgulloso de su nueva creación. Bulma le había pedido si podía hacer que las esferas revivieran a más de una persona con un deseo, cosa que en Namekusei no sucedía, y también le había pedido que si podía revivir personas que habían muerto más de una vez o que llevaban más de una década de haber fallecido. Dende logró hacer que las esferas hicieran eso, pero en lugar de pedir tres deseos serían dos; no era malo si se tomaba en cuenta que las antiguas esferas de la Tierra apenas cumplían un deseo y tenían limitaciones.

Bulma asintió y tomó del brazo a Trunks, quien estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Su maestro sería revivido, y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-"¡Sal de ahí, Shen Long, y cumple nuestro deseo!"- gritó Dende. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse donde ellos estaban y las esferas comenzaron a brillar. A los segundos salió un destello de luz de ellas y éste comenzó a tomar la forma del gran dragón que Bulma tantas veces había visto.

Shen Long se movió lentamente hasta posicionarse correctamente para tener una vista de todo el panorama y luego los vio –"Aquellos que han juntado las esferas podrán pedirme dos deseos, siempre y cuando éstos estén dentro de mis posibilidades"- dijo siempre con su voz profunda.

Trunks se quedó quieto, sabía que su madre era quien debía pedir el deseo, así que esperó, pero su madre nunca se movió. Volteó a verla y lo que vio lo sorprendió un poco, su madre estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la boca abierta –"¿Mamá…?"- no entendía bien lo que pasaba.

-"¿y qué pasa si él no quiere ser revivido?"- preguntó. En el pasado hubiese pedido el deseo sin dudarlo, pero ahora lo estaba pensando mejor. Trunks le había contado que Goku se había negado a ser revivido, pero el pensamiento no se le había cruzado por la mente hasta ahora. Quizás era un error, habían pasado ya 25 años desde los androides y tal vez no era la mejor idea revivir a las personas que habían muerto hace tanto tiempo.

Trunks le sonrió dulcemente a su mamá y posó la mano sobre su hombro –"Todo estará bien"- dijo con un tono dulce.

Bulma exhaló para tranquilizarse y dio un paso hacia Shen Long –"Shen Long"- dijo con tono firme –"Por favor, revive a todos los que fueron asesinados por los androides"-

Shen Long se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de responder –"Es una gran cantidad de gente"- aclaró –"Me llevará un poco de tiempo"- respondió finalmente, sin poner ningún pero.

-"Tómate tu tiempo"- dijo antes de que Shen Long comenzara a realizar el deseo. Bulma sonrió, vería a sus amigos finalmente, pensaba que quizás era un deseo algo egoísta, así que antes de seguir decidió especificar algo -"Revive solamente a aquellos que quieran regresar"- dijo finalmente.

Shen Long asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a trabajar en ello, muchos del otro mundo estaban ya muy cómodos ahí y temían ser regresados a la vida, por lo que la cantidad de gente que estaba dispuesta y ansiosa a ser revivida eran menos. Bulma juntó sus manos mientras esperaba.

Trunks sabía muy bien que Gohan no regresaría, él estaba con su padre y su madre, quienes no podían ser revivido puesto que habían muerto naturalmente… Chichi murió poco después de la muerte de Gohan, la tristeza la venció poco a poco y él se culpó siempre por eso, aunque ella jamás lo señaló de nada. Apretó el puño al sentir algo de tristeza en él, dudaba que Piccoro reviviera si Gohan no estaba ahí, así que no creía verlos a ellos… siempre estaba Yamcha, quien realmente no tenía motivo para quedarse en el Más Allá.

-"Listo"- dijo Shen Long luego de 15 segundos, que parecieron una total eternidad –"Todos aquellos que querían ser revividos han regresado a la vida. Ahora díganme su segundo deseo"-

Bulma se quedó en blanco, no tenía nada más en mente –"Eso será todo, Shen Long"- dijo sonriéndole. Shen Long asintió y desapareció, esparciendo las esferas en lugares opuestos del planeta.

Bulma sintió un alivio al terminar todo y luego vio a su hijo, tenía una mirada de total sorpresa, asumía que al ser la segunda vez viendo a Shen Long se seguía sorprendiendo. Trunks sintió la mirada de su madre sobre él y sacudió su sorpresa de la cabeza –"¿Nos vamos?"- preguntó intentando sonar más tranquilo. –"Dende, ¿no importa si vengo a entrenar aquí de vez en cuando?"- Su maestro había entrenado ahí, junto con Piccoro por tanto tiempo, él quería hacer lo mismo.

-"Ven cuando quieras, Trunks"- respondió felizmente Dende.

-V-B-

Trunks y Bulma llegaron a la ciudad del Oeste rápidamente, Bulma tenía la impresión que Trunks tenía impaciencia para llegar a la corporación, pero asumía que era por algo del trabajo, después de todo hoy era día de trabajo. Bulma no notó al hombre parado en el jardín mientras se acercaban, no notó ese pelo puntiagudo, no notó la pose con brazos cruzados.

Trunks lo había sentido desde antes de que Shen Long dijera que el deseo había sido cumplido. No sabía cómo reaccionar y sabía que su padre estaría igual; a pesar de haberlo conocido en el pasado, el Vegeta de ahora y el de antes eran diferentes. El padre de su línea de tiempo jamás lo vio crecer, nunca entrenó con él en la Habitación del Tiempo y nunca supo de él más que su nombre. El corazón de Trunks latía tan rápido y no podía evitarlo, no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Aterrizaron en el jardín y Bulma seguía sin detectarlo, hasta que notó que Trunks estaba totalmente pasmado viendo algo detrás de un árbol del jardín, fue ahí cuando lo vio salir. Vegeta. Su Vegeta. Bulma quedó totalmente congelada, no lo había visto en casi 25 años y ahora estaba parado, con los brazos cruzados, como si apenas hubiera salido de su habitación y estuviera esperándola para discutir. Su corazón se aceleró al ver que era él quien se acercaba a ellos.

Trunks no había vuelto a llorar desde la muerte de Gohan, y sabía que no comenzaría ahora, pero vaya que se estaba teniendo que controlar mucho para no hacerlo. Notó que Vegeta tenía la mirada fijada en él, y para su sorpresa pudo reconocer la mirada que le estaba emitiendo. Era entre sorpresa y orgullo, no un orgullo prepotente, sino un orgullo sincero, sin egoísmo, un orgullo que sólo había visto en los ojos de su madre cuando él conseguía algo bien hecho. Trunks quería echarse a correr y abrazarlo, pero sabía que eso no sería adecuado, su padre ni siquiera lo abrazó siendo bebé, ahora sería menos probable.

Vegeta notó la mirada en su hijo y sintió la confusión en él –"Tengo un mensaje para ti, muchacho"- dijo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño –"Ve al cuarto de gravedad. Si me demuestras qué tan fuerte eres quizás te lo diga"- lo dijo con un tono de voz que Trunks jamás había escuchado antes, era un tono algo bromista, pero siempre serio. Asintió con la cabeza al entender que su padre quería hablar con su madre a solas. Volteó a ver a su madre antes de irse y se dirigió al interior de la casa, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿cómo es que su padre sabía lo del cuarto de gravedad? Apenas había vuelto a la vida y él sabía que había estado en el jardín todo el tiempo, no había sentido su ki moverse de ese lugar. Sacudió la duda de su cabeza y entró a la casa, se lo preguntaría luego.

Vegeta quedó inmóvil hasta que vio a su hijo entrar a la casa. Tenía una sensación de felicidad en su interior, sabía que jamás la podría expresar, pero se sentía tan bien al ver a su hijo siendo todo un guerrero desarrollado. Incluso un súper saiyajin.

Sacó a su hijo de la cabeza y posó sus ojos en Bulma, no se había dado cuenta pero ella seguía totalmente quieta, hubiese jurado que le gritaría algo, pero no. Estaba tan callada. Sonrió con malicia y decidió tomar la iniciativa esta vez –"¿Qué pasa, mujer? Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma"-

Bulma no pudo contenerse más, quería decirle tanto, gritarle, golpearlo, jalarle el pelo, tomarle las manos, abrazarlo, besarlo, no podía creer que lo que estaba viendo. Así que al escucharlo hablar hizo lo único que podía hacer, echarse a llorar. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. No podía siquiera emitir una palabra, ¿seguía siendo el Vegeta de antes? Realmente no quería ponerse a pensar en lo que sería vivir con él de nuevo, sin embargo él estaba ahí, a pesar de que varios no habían revivido él estaba ahí. ÉL. ¿Había accedido a regresar a la vida por su propia cuenta? Estaba segura que Shen Long no lo hubiera obligado.

Si Bulma hubiese levantado la vista hubiera notado la expresión totalmente diferente que tenía Vegeta. Sí, siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, había nacido con esa expresión, pero tenía algo más en su rostro. Una mirada de total calma, no era como el Vegeta con el que vivió por 3 años, prepotente, arrogante y frío. Le estaba sonriendo sin temor a que lo viera con esa expresión, tenía los brazos relajados aunque los tenía cruzados frente a su pecho. Él la había visto crecer desde el infierno. Al llegar al otro mundo era obvio que fue enviado al Infierno, donde derrotó a Freezer para imponer quién era el más poderoso de ahí. Encontró a muchos compañeros saiyajins ahí, incluso a su padre. Muchas saiyajins estaban ahí y estaban más que exaltadas de tener al príncipe con ellas, y sobretodo ahora que era un súper saiyajin. Por los primeros meses, quizás años, se comportó como el saiyajin que era, hasta que la encontró, la única manera de ver lo que sucedía en el mundo de los vivos. Una esfera gigante donde podía ver lo que él quería. Al inicio no supo porqué lo hizo, quizás fue por pura curiosidad o quizás había algo más... jamás lo supo, cuando se dio cuenta se volvió una costumbre verla a ella todos los días.  
Siendo él el más poderoso del lugar era él quien eligió ver a la Tierra, al inicio tuvo curiosidad de ver a su hijo, presentía que Bulma lo echaría a perder, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Bulma le demostró ser más fuerte de lo que él había imaginado y con el paso de los años Vegeta comenzó a no hacer nada más que verla a ella. Poco a poco su naturaleza fue cambiando y ella ni siquiera sabía lo que le hacía. La había visto llorar mientras abrazaba la armadura con la que él había llegado a la Tierra luego de Namekusei, la vio rechazar a todos los hombres porque ninguno sería suficiente ejemplo para Trunks. Vegeta era totalmente distinto al que ella había conocido hace tanto tiempo. De hecho se había esmerado por tener el infierno bajo control para que, cuando ella muriera, le permitieran verla antes de enviarla al Cielo, porque sabía que él jamás sería trasladado hacia allá, pero por verla una vez más él lo haría todo. Jamás pensó si quiera en sentirse así hacia ella, pero ahí estaba él ahora, con unas ansias de tomarla entre sus brazos, pero sabía que su orgullo no lo dejaría hacer tal cosa.

Suspiró un poco y se acercó a ella, quien no había parado de llorar y al sentir su aproximación sólo volteó la cabeza. Vegeta jamás la vio llorar mientras estuvieron juntos y ahora, con tan solo un minuto de estar ahí, estaba llorando como sino hubiera un mañana –"¡Eres un gran tonto!"- gritó finalmente. Vegeta detuvo sus pasos y sonrió de lado, esa era la mujer que él conocía. –"Vuelves a la vida 25 años después y ahora yo bien podría parecer tu madre"- dijo entre sollozos.

Vegeta tuvo que contener una risa, ¿eso era lo que la tenía así? Mujer ridícula. Se hincó para estar a la altura de ella y esperó a que levantara la vista. Luego de unos minutos de estar así Bulma levantó su rostro, ya no podía llorar más, bueno sí, pero ya no quería llorar más. Esos ojos tan profundamente negros, esos ojos que había amado y odiado tanto la estaban viendo profundamente. –"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó algo confusa, intentando ya no llorar más.

Vegeta se acercó a ella, sus narices casi se tocaban, su respiración sobre ella y viceversa. Bulma sintió que su corazón se había detenido. En el pasado ella había tenido que iniciar con cualquier acercamiento, y ahora Vegeta ni siquiera dudó en romper el espacio entre ellos.

-"Luego de este tiempo"- dijo finalmente –"Me parece que tengo una debilidad por las mujeres maduras"- dijo intentando ser lo más claro posible. Es cierto que ya no era el Vegeta de antes, jamás podría volver a ignorar sus sentimientos y jamás podría darle la espalda, pero eso no significaba que hubiese cambiado sus hábitos a la hora de hablar.

Bulma no sabía qué pensar, ¿había entendido bien? Vegeta le acababa de especificar que no le importaba su edad, realmente ella aparentaba tener mucho menos de lo que tenía, pero de cualquier manera la molestaba ser mucho mayor que él. Poco a poco sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no pudo evitar comenzar a derramar una, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir la mano de Vegeta limpiando su mejilla. La mirada siempre fija en la suya y fue ahí cuando lo notó. No era la mirada que recordaba, no era tan fría… es cierto que Vegeta siempre tendría una frialdad en él que era inamovible, pero ahora era mucho menos que cuando lo conoció. Su mirada también era, quizás no amorosa, pero algo comprensiva. Algo que JAMÁS esperó ver en él. Sin darse cuenta sus manos se enrollaron en el cuello de Vegeta, haciendo que éste perdiera un poco el balance, pero no soltándola. Colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Bulma, ¿era eso un abrazo? Bulma no soportó más y lo abrazó con más fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Vegeta. Llevaba tanto tiempo de no oler esa fragancia. No había estado con nadie más, pero sabía que nadie más olía como su Vegeta.

Vegeta sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho y en su estómago. La misma que había sentido al verla llorar tantas veces, y al notar que cada vez pensaba menos en él, todavía no podía olvidar esa sensación. Era algo que jamás había experimentado. Era una desesperación total, y no podía hacer nada para evitarla. –"Bulma…"- realmente no sabía qué decir, pero sólo sonrió al sentir que Bulma lo abrazaba más fuerte. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer, sólo sabía que tenía muchos años para compensarle todo lo que tuvo que pasar sin él.

Bulma se separó de él y le sonrió –"Sabes, Vegeta"- dijo intentando sonar tan feliz como estaba –"Shen Long no nos ha cumplido un deseo, creo que no es justo que solamente tú hayas permanecido joven"- dijo intentando hacerse entender. Estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle a Shen Long que le devolviera su juventud.

Vegeta, quien estaba sumergido en la mirada de Bulma asintió y sonrió apenas unos milímetros –"Si eso es lo que quieres"- dijo acercándosele más hasta que de nuevo su rostro quedó casi pegado al de ella, en un movimiento rápido Vegeta posó sus labios sobre la frente de Bulma, era un beso que él jamás pensó en darle, pero ahí estaba él de nuevo con vida y no pensaba echarlo a perder nuevamente. No esta vez.

Bulma sonrió con picardía –"Luego de que hables con Trunks, podemos revisar tu cuarto…"- dijo susurrando, llevaba tanto tiempo sin seducir a alguien que estaba fuera de práctica y realmente no sabía si en el Otro Mundo Vegeta había estado con alguien, lo dudaba, pero la pequeña inseguridad la tenía algo estresada –"Podríamos ver cómo te va con una mujer madura"- dijo intentando sonar relajada.

Vegeta la vio por un instante, había sentido el cambio de humor en ella, era leve, pero estaba ahí… ¿tendría duda de algo? Debía asegurarle que todo estaba bien, así que no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta –"Veremos cómo te comportas con un jovencito como yo"- Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla, algo que jamás había pensado hacer antes, ahora era lo más natural para él. –"En el Otro Mundo no había nada más que hacer que vencer a Freezer una y otra vez"- dijo con tono algo cansado.

Bulma pestañeó, ¿acaso Vegeta le estaba asegurando que él no había hecho nada más que pelear estando muerto? Bulma soltó una risita, aunque no podía leer kis, ella bien sabía que Vegeta era distinto, lo que no sabía era cuánto, pero tenía una vida para descubrirlo de nuevo. Una vida para estar con Vegeta.

-"Iré a ver al muchacho"- dijo caminando lentamente al lado de Bulma, realmente no tenía prisa por irse de su lado, pero sabía que debía hablar con su hijo. _Su_ hijo. Incluso antes de morir jamás le gustó la idea de tener un hijo, y Bulma lo supo desde el inicio, pero ahora no podía quitarse la sensación que debía de compensar a su hijo por el tiempo perdido. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al Cuarto de Gravedad, Vegeta se quedó quieto frente a la puerta y luego se volteó hacia Bulma –"Intentaré no tardarme"- dijo algo perdido, no sabía qué hacer. Había pensado varias veces en qué haría si regresaría a la vida, pero jamás pensó que realmente lo haría.

Bulma le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla –"Te esperé 25 años, te puedo esperar unas horas más"- dijo dándose la vuelta y dejándolo solo.

Vegeta sintió de nuevo esa sensación, era un cosquilleo que venía del estómago y le daba calidez cuando llegaba al pecho. Sonrió mientras la miraba alejarse, no podía entenderlo, pero sabía que si para apreciar lo que tenía debía morir de nuevo en esta línea de tiempo, lo haría sin dudarlo. Luego cerró los ojos y pensó en su 'yo' del pasado, y el de otras líneas de tiempo, le gustaría poderse comunicar con ellos y golpearlos hasta que entendieran lo que tenían frente a ellos antes de que fuese tarde, pero ¿de qué serviría? Si alguien le hubiera dicho a él que debía apreciar más a su mujer, más a Bulma, lo hubiera mandado al carajo, incluso si era él mismo. Presentía que su 'yo' del pasado se daría cuenta eventualmente, sólo deseaba que no fuera tan tarde o que no desperdiciara tanto tiempo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y entró a la Cámara de Gravedad. Vio a su hijo ya entrenando y no pudo retener una sonrisa. Era como verse a sí mismo, excepto que un poco más joven, más alto y con el cabello y ojos de un terrícola. Cuando era bebé le había molestado mucho que su hijo no hubiese tenido las características de un saiyajin, pero ahora le daba lo mismo, incluso le gustaba que su hijo se viera terrícola.

Trunks se detuvo al ver su padre entrar y le sonrió, ni se dio cuenta de que había sonreído hasta que Vegeta le sonrió levemente. ¿qué mensaje tenía para él?

Vegeta nunca había sido mensajero de nadie, pero antes de regresar a la vida Gohan le había pedido que le entregara un mensaje. –"Trunks"- dijo interrumpiendo los pasos de su hijo, quien se había dirigido al panel central del cuarto –"No tiene caso que enciendas la gravedad. Tendremos un combate de práctica, quizás luego te de el mensaje que te mandó Gohan"-

Trunks sonrió y asintió –"No me contendré, papá"- dijo Trunks antes de transformarse en súper saiyajin, Vegeta asintió y se transformó también, sabía que Trunks había alcanzado y superado los límites, y él también lo había hecho en el infierno, pero no podía contener la emoción de probar la fuerza de su hijo. Jamás había sido él mentalizado para ser padre, pero aquí estaba y ahora no perdería la oportunidad. Sonrió al recordar que seguramente Bulma lo esperaba ya en el cuarto y realmente no quería tardarse más de media hora con el chico, pelearía un poco y luego se iría.

-"Enséñame lo que tienes, hijo"-

-V-B-

Bulma escuchaba desde el pasillo los golpes que se propinaban Trunks y Vegeta, sabía que Vegeta jamás lastimaría a Trunks y viceversa. Sonrió al pensar en un Vegeta con la ropa hecha pedazos y un Trunks ligeramente inconsciente. Sí, era un Vegeta totalmente renacido y mejorado, y era una lástima que sólo la muerte haya causado ese cambio en él. Ella tenía muchas dudas, parecía que Vegeta sabía más de lo que decía, puesto que habían pasado por el cuarto de 16 y Vegeta no se inmutó al verlo en la puerta. Quizás estaba tan concentrado que ni se dio cuenta de su presencia, aunque tenía la impresión que ya sabía de él.

De todos sus amigos, sólo Yamcha había regresado a la vida, puesto que Puar estaba en la Tierra y ellos habían sido amigos desde siempre. La había llamado al llegar a la casa del Maestro Roshi y Bulma tuvo que contener las lágrimas de alegría a escucharlo. Tenía una pequeña preocupación, puesto que Vegeta había sido bastante específico hace años en que Yamcha le causaba una gran sensación de enojo, pero tenía la impresión de que Vegeta ya no se sentiría igual hacia él. Para su sorpresa en la puerta encontró a Vegeta con sus ropas desgatadas y a Trunks sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aunque parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer.

Trunks se despidió de su padre, le estaba costando mucho mantenerse consciente, pero no podía parecer débil ante su padre. Ni en esta vida ni en otra. Tenía la sensación que esta noche dormiría un poco más tranquilo, Gohan le había enviado un mensaje... que no se preocupara porque él no había revivido, él había visto en el gran guerrero en el que se había convertido y que jamás estuvo tan orgulloso de él como ahora, también le aclaraba que él nunca lo culpó por su muerte y que no se sintiera culpable nunca más. Sonrió ante esa sensación de alivio que tenía ahora, es cierto que siempre se culparía un poco por la muerte de Gohan, pero ese mensaje había sido casi su salvación. Suspiró antes de entrar a su habitación y desplomarse sobre su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, esta sería una buena noche de sueño.

Vegeta sintió cómo el ki de Trunks se había estabilizado y sabía que ahora estaba durmiendo. Entró a la habitación donde estaba Bulma, quien le estaba sonriendo. Vegeta se sentó en la cama –"Tanto tiempo de esperarme que veo que las ansias te traicionan, mujer"- dijo mientras miraba cómo Bulma se sonrojaba -"Espero que no te quedes sin energías"- dijo manteniéndole la mirada fija.

-"Vegeta, el único que quedará sin energías serás tú"- dijo acercándosele lentamente. En un rápido movimiento Vegeta tomó a Bulma y la posicionó debajo de él, sonriéndole siempre con algo de malicia.

-"Ya veremos eso"- dijo antes de proseguir.

Ambos sabían que no habría suficiente tiempo en el mundo como para saciarse de ellos. No importaba en qué línea de tiempo fuera, simplemente Bulma y Vegeta estarían juntos. Aunque ella hubiese tenido que pasar su propio infierno sin él en la Tierra por casi 25 años, y él hubiera estado en el infierno sin ella, ahora no importaba más. Ya nada importaba más. Eran él y ella finalmente sin ataduras, sin prejuicios, sin orgullos, sin preocupaciones. No importaba lo que hubieran pasado antes, importaba sólo que no había ninguna barrera entre ellos, aunque solo les hubiera tomado una vida.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Les explico un poco con algunas cosas que quizás les hayan quedado no claras. Bueno, primero, ¿por qué puse a un Vegeta así estando en el Infierno? no sé, he visto fictions donde ponen a un Vegeta frío, como cuando llegó a la Tierra a pelear contra Goku, y a veces hasta un Vegeta maligno, y me puse a pensar que sería un cambio ver a un Vegeta que, quizás no es cariñoso, pero que cambió con los años. Un Vegeta que fue cambiado por la muerte y que aprendió a valorar lo que ya no tenía estando lejos... ¿de dónde me saqué la esfera gigante del infierno? fácil, es la esfera desde donde Cell y Freezer miraban la batalla contra Majin Buu, ¿se recuerdan?

¿Por qué no reviví a Gohan? Pues al ser tan parecido a Goku, la única razón por la que me lo imagino reviviendo es porque es necesitado en la Tierra, pero con Trunks como guardián dudo que haya estado preocupado, además está con sus padres :)

¿Por qué reviví a Yamcha? Es cierto que imagino a Krillin y Ten Shin Han entrenando en el planeta del Gran Kaioo-sama, pero a Yamcha se me hizo que sabiendo que Puar estaba con vida, quisiera regresar al lado de su amiga, ¿no?

¡Ah! Quizás alguien se pregunte ¿por qué puse a No. 16 en la historia? Bueno, recuerdan que ese chico era una máquina completa, ¿verdad? Se me ocurrió que al ser una máquina en su totalidad, no había algo que lo alterara como su personalidad o algo así, porque él ya estaba programado, además que hace rato vi Dragon Ball Multiverse y me ENCANTÓ verlo junto a Mirai Trunks :D quizás pequé con eso, pero No. 16 siempre me agradó :D

Ñam... no sé, si se me olvidó algo con gusto se los soluciono en los reviews :D

_Esta es la introducción a una futura fiction que haré... bueno, no tanto introducción, sino que es como la parte FINAL sobre una fiction que haré, de cómo Vegeta y Bulma se enamoraron en esta línea de tiempo, porque siempre he creído que mientras que como aquí no sabían sobre los androides, Yamcha le fue infiel a Bulma, Vegeta quizás no estaba tan obsesionado con conseguir el nivel de SS en tan corto tiempo (aunque igualmente lo logró), etc :D me gusta pensar que la carencia de conocimiento sobre la existencia de los androides hizo una historia totalmente distinta a la que muchos conocemos :D Ya tengo muchas cosas pensadas y detalles resueltos, pero si alguien tiene algún comentario, o idea, sobre esta línea de tiempo, con gusto la puedo leer :D_

Sin más que poner, espero leerlos pronto :D y agradezco sus reviews siempre :D


End file.
